Snowbird
by NonKanonical
Summary: Qrow discovers someone eavesdropping on his meeting with Ozpin. Someone has to keep them quiet. (one shot)


**Snowbird**

Qrow was leaning against a column at the top of Beacon tower like he tended to do whenever he visited. At this point, the inner circle meeting had degraded into a childish argument between Ironwood and Glynda, and Ozpin simply sat with one hand on his temple. However, a sensation had crept its way down Qrow's spine ever since Winter left. It was a feeling that he was all too familiar with. Someone was watching them. If he could feel it, he was sure Ozpin noticed as well.

Qrow turned to face to Ozpin with an expectant look which the latter noticed and nodded in agreement that something was indeed amiss. Since there was no point in being in the room any longer, Qrow decided to act on his suspicions. He turned his back on the room and tapped the button on the wall to call the elevator. "Where do you think you're going," Ironwood suddenly asked of him.

Qrow simply fixated him with a one of his trademark smirks that he knew would annoy just about anyone. "I have better things to do than stand around listening to you argue, Jimmy," Qrow rebutted. Ironwood visibly tensed at the name Qrow had used.

Glynda sighed, "Qrow you cannot just leave during an important meeting."

"I would hardly call this meeting…," he trailed off, his smirk disappearing. A light caught his eye as he looked past Glynda. Something had definitely been on the other side of the large window, though he had only seen a brief flash of white. "Important anymore," he picked back up.

His shift in attention did not go unnoticed by Glynda or Ironwood, and as such, both followed his gaze. "Is something the matter," Glynda asked resettling her eyes in Qrow.

The ding of the elevator sounded throughout the room followed by the opening of its doors. "Nah, just thought I saw something," he replied, his smile etched itself into his face once more. He stepped into the elevator and leaned against the back wall, taking a drink from his flask as the doors closed.

"That man gives me a headache," Ironwood quipped.

Ozpin sat up, "yes he can be troublesome, but he is good at what he does." Ozpin tapped his cane absently. "By the way James, might I suggest that you keep a close eye on your subordinates?"

Ironwood raised an eyebrow, "why do you say that?"

* * *

Winter knew that there was more to the massive transport of soldiers that the General had ordered. There were large forces at work. The meeting had confirmed her suspicions of that. However she still could not make heads or tales of what had been going on. To her, their entire conversation might as well have been in riddles, and who is to say it was not? What did an army have to do with the weather? The only information that had been gleaned was that there was some sort of infiltrator. She would look into that.

Winter stalked through the alleyways of the Beacon in attempt to get back to her ship. Suddenly her vision blurred and she became disoriented, feeling only the cold cobblestone of the walkway against her face. After a moment her vision began to fade.

Winter awoke with a start. Eyes opening, she quickly looked around to ascertain her location. She was sitting in a chair… in her sister's dorm? A dull pain emitted from the back of her head where her attacker had struck. "Welcome back to consciousness," _speak of the devil._

Winter quickly whipped around to face the assailant to find Qrow leaning against a wall nonchalantly. "Qrow!?"

He was not grinning like he usually did. His face was serious. "I have half a mind to remove _your_ tongue," he stated venomously, mocking her previous threats. "What were you thinking? Spying on us? On Ozpin!"

"I wanted answers!" Winter countered simply, knowing that it was not a strong argument.

Qrow's eyes narrowed on her. "We all want answers," he shook his head and sat on one of the beds in the room, ignoring the precariously hanging bed above him. "What did you hear?" His eyes stared at her intently. Scrutinizing every detail for a hint of a lie. She knew lying to him was not in her best interest. Especially when it seemed that he did indeed outrank her in some way that she couldn't understand.

She kept her composure and explained simply, "all I was able to surmise was that someone has infiltrated Beacon and no one knows who. The rest was Mistrali to me."

"Can you guess what my role is in all of this," he asked simply.

She thought back to the short argument he had. He had mentioned keeping them informed. "My guess would be a scout of sorts. Information gathering."

"Look who's been paying attention," he took a sip from his flask. His next words came out harshly, "information gathering, but that also includes keeping our information out of reach from those that weren't meant to have it." He paused with a sigh, "I don't want to kill you, Winter. Especially not since my niece is such good friends with your sister."

Winter scoffed at the idea of him being able to defeat her. They were pretty evenly matched, but she was positive she could tire him out and come out on top eventually.

He fixated her with a stare in response to her scoff. Somehow it seemed to say, _you are literally nothing to me._ "So my next best option is to report you to the…"

"No," she interrupted him.

Suddenly his usual smile came back. "That's what I thought. So the question is, what are you gonna to do for me?"

Winter was drawing a blank. What could Qrow possibly want from her? Suddenly he stood and moved close to her. His hand gripped her chin lightly and brought her face up to his. "What are you doing?"

His grin widened ever so slightly. "Maybe you could do me a little favor," he said slowly, with his voice just a little deeper than normal.

She quickly realized what he was implying. Her cheeks reddened significantly. "You want… to," she moved her hands so that her fingers interlocked.

"Unless you got something better to offer, Ice Queen," he said pressing himself a little closer.

"I uh…" Suddenly he pressed his lips into hers, and to her surprise, it was good. Not just good. He was the best she'd ever experienced. _No wait! This isn't right! Even if his alcohol tainted breath tasted like heaven, and his muscles, STOP!_ Now her heart rate was increasing. She new she wanted it, but she couldn't have sex with her sister's best friend's uncle. Then again, that relation wasn't so close.

Their lips parted. "Come on, just one time," he pressured. "Maybe I could even show you some new moves," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Before she knew what was happening, Qrow's hands were fumbling with the buttons of her outerwear.

"Wait! We're in the girl's dorm," she re-realized suddenly.

He scoffed, "they'll be out late enjoying the festivities. However, I will be able to tell if they're coming back. I am a ' _scout_ ' as you put it."

Winter's coat dropped to the floor. _I do want this. It's an opportunity, I'm going to take it._ Winter's nervous expression was replaced with a sly grin. "Alright. I'll indulge you, since I doesn't seem I gave a choice. However, I will be enjoying myself as well."

"That's the spirit, girl. I knew I'd thaw you out," Qrow teased rubbing his hand around Winter's crotch.

She groaned, "give me some of that alcohol."

He moved away from her and tossed her his flask before quickly undressing, his clothes joining her coat on the floor. "Tell me when you're ready."

Winter took a rather large gulp from the flask. "Ready when you are," she slurred dropping the flask to the ground, along with the rest of her clothes.

Qrow pushed her onto the nearest bed and interlocked their lips once more. "Do you need a warm up," he asked slipping his fingers inside if her. "You're already pretty soaked."

She struggled not to moan to loudly as Qrow's fingers moved in and out. "Go ahead. Take me!"

Qrow positioned himself over her and slipped himself inside of her, earning him a moan. He began to move, each thrust earning more pleasure. Their bodies moving in tandem. Their breathing was ragged. Winter's breasts glistened and bounced gently. She loved it.

He continued to thrust. Winter had already cum about three times, her moans becoming ever more frequent. His girth entered and exited with precision, never failing to hit her g-spot. Qrow knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Winter was tight and she squeezed around him. She ravaged him just as much as he her. Qrow increased his speed in one last burst of energy and, with a grunt, came into her awaiting orifice.

Qrow pulled himself out and fell back on the bed, both of them breathing heavily. Winter sat up and moved over towards Qrow. "I knew I could tire you out," she said running a hand down his face.

"Round two already," he panted

"Oh yeah," she said straddling him. She moved so that his penis was directly below her vagina and sat on it, eliciting a loud moan from Qrow.

"You think you're the one with the stamina here," he smiled. Qrow grabbed her by the wrists and began to thrust upward into her with great force. Caught off guard, she could only grunt and moan in pleasure. Winter's breasts now bounced wildly. Qrow continued to push himself deep into her, speed ever increasing.

"Agh, oh shit," Winter groaned, grinding her teeth. Qrow kept on until finally, they both came in unison. Their groans of pleasure were, no doubt, much too loud.

Winter fell forward into Qrow's embrace. "You're… pretty good," Qrow complimented through deep breaths.

"And you're not so bad yourself," she reciprocated. "Round three?"

* * *

"All I'm saying, is that there is no way she could have eaten all of those hamburgers," Weiss exclaimed as Ruby, Blake, and herself walked back to their dorms.

"Well, this has happened before," Ruby assured. "We'll just visit her in the infirmary tomorrow."

"As long as she's…" Blake started, but stopped as something caught her ears.

"What's wrong Blake," Ruby asked.

"Someone's in our room," Blake finally answered. "I can hear their voices."

The three students rushed the last few feet to their dorm and put their ears on the door. Muffled voices came through, "how did you even do that!?" "And you were going to show me some new moves?" "It's just, already!?"

Weiss pulled out her scroll to unlock the door and burst into the room. "Alright what's going on in… here," she trailed of when she saw Qrow and Winter sitting on the floor playing Ninja Fighter IV. "Winter?"

"Hello sister," Winter greeted.

Ruby rushed into the room at top speed, "Uncle Qrow!" She slammed into him.

"Oof. Watch it will you?"

"Well, I'll be taking my leave," Winter announced. "I'll leave you to your own room."

"I better go too," Qrow concurred. "Ozpin's probably lookin for me. Catch you losers later." He stood up, causing Ruby to fall off of him again and walked out after Winter.

"What does she think she's doing, fraternizing with someone like him," Weiss asked no one in particular. Ruby just shrugged, looking a little hurt at the attack on her uncle.

"Guys," Ruby and Weiss looked over to Blake. "Why does my bed smell weird?"

* * *

Qrow stepped out into Ozpin's office as the elevator doors opened. Glynda and Ironwood had long since vacated. Ozpin looked at the man and simply nodded in greeting. "I trust you took care of our little, problem."

Qrow's smirk found it's way back to his face, "oh yeah. I 'took care' of it." His eyebrows moved up and down.

Ozpin sighed, "Qrow, will you ever grow up."

He chuckled, "nope."


End file.
